Universal Truth
by CupcakeGal
Summary: It is a universal truth that fathers will always see their daughters as innocent five-year-olds in pigtails, no matter their true age. Charming is no different. A post 3x22 conversation concerning a prince, his daughter and the pirate who courts her.


**Universal Truth**

_**Summary: It is a universal truth that fathers will always see their daughters as innocent five-year-olds in pigtails, no matter their true age. Charming is no different. A post 3x22 conversation concerning a prince, his daughter and the pirate who courts her. **_

_**A/N: Several people asked if I could write a Daddy!Charming and Emma conversation along the lines of my Emma/Snow one in 'A Thousand Words', so here we are! Hopefully people like this just as much, so leave me some love if you do!**_

_**Dedication: To my father, who's survived cancer, depression and living life without a stomach yet still goes about his days with a smile on his face and time to spend with his daughter. I love you Dad!**_

_**Disclaimer: OUAT and all of its characters belong to ABC…all I own is a fierce desire to convert as many people into OUAT fans as possible (five people converted and counting!)…**_

* * *

_It was all so…pretentious. _

_The décor, the fashion, the food. _

_The amount of gold in one candlestick on the buffet table would have been able to keep his farm running for almost a year._

_It was enough to make him want to scream._

_The only thing making it bearable was the couples waltzing gracefully across the hall. The happiness on their faces, the love…it reminded him that despite the trappings, these people were merely human too. _

_One couple stood out amongst the rest._

_It wasn't the bright crimson of her dress, nor the shine of his boots which caught his attention. It was the look of absolute adoration on his face, the merry twinkling of her eyes._

_He would give anything to have that, but alas fate had other plans for him…all he could do was watch in envy…_

"Hey Dad."

David was sure he would never tire of hearing that, especially with the casualness and easy affection which coloured the moniker every time it now left Emma's mouth. He hadn't realized how much it would warm his heart to hear verbal confirmation of their connection. He wasn't just her father now, he was her Dad…and that small distinction made all the difference.

"Hey Emma, settling in alright?"

She nodded, stepping back from the doorway of her new apartment to allow him entrance.

"Yeah, I just have a few more boxes to unpack," she started, trailing off as he looked around in amusement. Every surface seemed to be covered in boxes, most only half emptied, and open cupboards were haphazardly filled.

"Alright, maybe more than a few," she corrected with a rueful smile, "After all, my main helper is far too busy playing with his new uncle."

He chuckled. Henry came over every day after school and spent time reading tales out of his storybook to Neal. He was sure when his son was a bit older, they'd have one very eager babysitter ready to look after him.

"Well, as your helper's absence is partially my fault, I think I can spare an hour or so to help you out."

"I'd never say no to free labor," Emma grinned.

Half an hour later, the two were sitting on the floor sorting out the kitchenware Emma had managed to accrue during her year in New York.

"What the hell is this?" David asked, holding up a contraption that looked like a cross between a comb and a torture device.

"I have…no idea," Emma drawled, "Came free with the utensil set. I don't think I ever even looked at it after I chucked it in a draw."

"I can see why," he replied, placing it aside and turning back towards his box, "So…are you ready to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she questioned, her attention split between him and wrestling with the bubble wrap covering the dinner plates.

"About what's going on between you and Hook."

That had her hands freezing mid-movement.

"What makes you think there's anything going on between me and Hook?"

David cocked his head, wondering where to start.

"Well it could be the conversation I had with said pirate back in the Enchanted Forest, the fact I remember the two of you dancing quite closely at my engagement ball…or it might just be the kiss I saw you share outside of Granny's the other night."

He didn't think he had ever seen Emma blush before this moment, but her cheeks pinked exactly like her mother's did.

"You saw that huh?"

He hummed in acknowledgement, "Sitting outside in full view of everyone inside was not exactly being subtle."

"Ah," she sighed, hands fidgeting slightly, "Honestly?"

"I would hope you feel can tell me anything honestly," David said sincerely. He meant it whole-heartedly…he wanted Emma to be comfortable in sharing her problems and emotions with him, just as she would have been if he and Snow had been able to raise her.

"I don't exactly know where things are going yet, but I do know that I trust him and he makes me feel…worthy of being loved I guess. I have feelings for him, but to what extent I'm not entirely sure yet. And I know what you're going to say…"

"Do you?" he asked with eyebrow raised.

"Yes…that he's not good enough for me."

"You're right, he's not," he stated, holding up his hand to stall Emma's attempt to protest, "But it isn't because of his character. I've seen enough of his actions over the last year and a half and in the Enchanted Forest to know that he has changed a lot in that time. He saved my life, helped bring you home and protected Henry, even if he went about it the wrong way."

"Then why…"

"Because I don't think there will ever be anyone good enough for you," David explained, fierce protectiveness coating his voice.

"You're my daughter…and even though I didn't raise you, a part of me will always see you as my little girl, someone I need to protect and cherish. I know you're strong, I know you can handle your own battles but I hope you know you never have to do anything alone if you don't want to…because that's what a dad is for."

Emma blinked, a film of tears welling up in her hazel eyes.

"But most of all though, I want you to be happy. And if that pirate can make you happy, if he makes you feel anything like what I feel for your mother…then I'll support you. I do have one condition though…"

"Yeah? What's that?" she asked with a teary smile.

"I reserve the right to exercise my fatherly duties and give him the 'hurt my daughter and I'll castrate you with my sword' speech."

She giggled before throwing her arms around his neck in a fierce hug.

"I think I can live with that," she murmured into his jacket. Hesitating slightly, she then added in a whisper, "I love you Dad."

He wanted to shout with joy, but all he did was hug her that little bit tighter as he replied in a slightly choked up voice, "I love you too sweetheart."

She pulled back with her own eyebrow raised.

"Too much?"

After a moment she shook her head, "No, I've just never been called that before."

"Well, get used to it," he grinned, "I have years of childhood endearments to make up for."

"Just don't take it too far, old man," she teased, wiping the last of her tears away from her cheeks.

"Hey!" David protested, "A little less of the old, thanks."

Sitting there, trading teasing barbs with his daughter…he couldn't think of anywhere else in that moment he'd rather be.


End file.
